Safe and Sound
by BlueBliss0213
Summary: Just a short fluff about Peeta and Katniss.xx Set after Mockingjay. Katniss's POV.


**So! :)) This just came up in the spur of the moment. I've been really obsessed with the Hunger Games recently. And this is a short oneshot about it. :D Please tell me what you think. :)**

* * *

Safe and Sound

Watching the stars twinkling outside my window, I shivered slightly and burrowed more deeply under the thick blanket as a soft night breeze blew into the room. I gave up closing my eyes since it only triggered more nightmares. The familiar sting behind my eyes suddenly came, threatening me of the tears to come.

She was the one in my nightmare tonight. _Prim._ I sucked in a sharp breath and instantly regretted doing so when I felt a shift beside me. I held my breath, praying he was still fast asleep. After a long minute, I heard his soft snore and sighed in relief. I slowly sat up and swung my legs to the side of the bed before carefully standing up, placing a hand under my stomach to support it.

Yes, I am pregnant. Sometimes I don't know how Peeta does it, the whole charming-you-into-doing-what-he-wants talk. But it was one of the reasons why I fell in love with him in the first place. He's sweet.

Shaking my head, I slightly smiled before walking towards the balcony. The night air was cool even though it was summer. I looked over at Haymitch's house and saw the light in his kitchen was on.

I sighed, probably draining the bottles empty again. Sometimes, I couldn't blame him. His fondness of drinking. It was his only way to forget his past. To get away from the horrifying nightmares that continue to haunt us even though the Games were already far away.

The Games. It triggered more memories making me shut my eyes tightly, fighting back the tears.

Prim. Bombs. War. Gale. District 13. The Capitol. Cinna. My mother in District 4. The Games. Quarter Quell. Finnick. Annie. Their son.

_The chance that my baby's going to get reaped._

That's when I started to shake uncontrollably and sob hysterically. I buried my face into my hands and cried. I don't think I'll survive mentoring my child into the Hunger Games, not exactly sure if I was going to see her again. I felt an ache in my chest as I thought of losing my child. Two arms suddenly wrapped themselves around me, making me jump in surprise.

"Hey, hey, it's just me," Peeta comforted softly, rubbing his hand down my arm. I sniffled and turned around in his arms to hug him tightly. I slowly took some big breaths to calm myself down. "Don't cry, Katniss," he whispered, his chin on the top of my head. "You know it breaks my heart seeing you like this."

My eyes were still watery as I looked up at him and croaked out, "She's not going, right?"

Peeta stared at me, confusion on his face, "Who's going where?"

"Our daughter," I answered, trying hard not to break down again. "She's not going to get reaped, isn't she?" His arms instinctively wrapped themselves tighter around my waist.

"No," he replied, kissing my forehead. "Sweetie, the Games were gone a long time ago. It's been like ten years. What made you think that?"

"I don't know," I sighed, running my hand up to his neck. "I just…I don't think I'll survive losing someone again."

His eyes softened as he heard my answer. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine for a tender kiss. I sighed when he pulled back. "You won't. I won't let that happen," he promised. "And what made you think the baby's a girl?" he asked, his lips forming into a smirk.

"Because she is," I answered lamely, placing a hand on my stomach. It was already starting to get bigger since it is already four months.

"Hmm, what if it's a boy?" he smiled, stroking my hair lovingly. "She's a girl," I insisted. His hands shot up, "Alright. Alright. A daughter, it is." But he couldn't suppress the proud grin that was forming on his face.

"Come on," he invited with a small smile. "The bed's cold without you." I gave him a smile back as he wiped the tears on my cheeks with his thumbs. "And you're freezing out here. That's not good for you or the baby," he murmured before kissing my cheek.

I followed him back onto our bed and curled up beside him, my head on his chest. He placed the blanket over us before wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him and whispered, "I love you."

He looked down at me in surprise. It was the first time that I said the words first instead of saying it back. The corners of his lips twitched up in a smile before he placed a sweet kiss on the top of my head. "I love you, too, Katniss. Always."

_Just close your eyes. You and I will be safe and sound._

* * *

_**Please Review! :)**  
_


End file.
